


You'd Better Be Waiting With An Omelette

by PumpkinWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Nuts And Volts Week, Nuts and Volts Week 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWrites/pseuds/PumpkinWrites
Summary: A snapshot of a productive morning in a semi-functional household.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Nuts and Volts Week 2020





	You'd Better Be Waiting With An Omelette

**Author's Note:**

> Happy nuts and volts week! Have some modern au that came out more domestic than intended and a little lighter on ship content than I wanted.

One hand reaches blindly over to shut off the phone alarm, and the doctor yawns as he sits up, extricating himself from the tangled mess of limbs that his fiancé had trapped him in during the night. The other man flops bonelessly back to the mattress, still dead asleep, and the conscious one chuckles a little bit at the sight.

First task of the morning: shower. Better to do it at four- _blessed_ -thirty when no one else in the house is even _close_ to waking up. He can take his time. Which he absolutely does: finally wandering out of the master bath only a mere forty-five minutes later and straight into his closet to get dressed. By the time that’s all said and done, the clock says he’s still got nearly an hour before he has to wake his daughter for school.

He’s very careful to hold onto the small string of bells hanging from the handle as he opens the door, so as not to wake the man still in bed. The bells are a safety measure, in case his daughter’s dog needs to find them during the night. Every lockable door in the house has the bells on the handle, so that if they’re locked, the dog pulling on the handle will make enough noise to either wake them, or attract their attention otherwise.

He wanders downstairs, the cat’s undoubtedly already waiting for him to feed her. His other little princess, really. After the most demanding member of the family has been fed, he digs a lunchbox (there’s a few of them for school lunches) out of the cabinet they’re stored in, in order to start packing his daughter’s lunch.

He decides on sandwiches for her. A couple of little ones, mint jelly on white bread, crusts cut off after the sandwich is built. A couple of carrots or cucumber slices cut into flowers and butterflies are placed on top of each small sandwich before they’re tucked into their little plastic container and into the lunchbox. A second container is packed in with celery sticks, a few grapes cut on the bias and held together with the smallest piece of dried pasta in order to turn them into tiny little hearts, and a third with some balled watermelon, a couple of strawberries cut into hearts, and a few apple slices cut to resemble little rabbits. The whole thing is packed in with a juice box before he closes up the lunchbox and sets it on the counter next to his own bag.

By the time he’s done all that and cleaned up the kitchen, the clock on the stove -- and the light starting to creep in through the kitchen windows -- says that the younger members of the family need to be roused.

He gives his cat a lazy scratch as he passes by the half-wall she’s perched on, and makes his way back upstairs. The first door on the upper level of the house is always left slightly ajar, another safety measure, in case of an emergency during the night, but it also makes it far easier to open it quietly.

“Darling?” he calls quietly as he opens the door, peering inside the room. The dog raises his head from his bed beneath the window, and rises immediately, shaking his fur out before he rather dutifully crosses the room to sit beside the sleeping child’s bed. The doctor calls out again before stepping into the bedroom and turning on the lamp beside her bed. “Penny?”

The lamp light finally seems to wake her, and sleepy green eyes blink open to peer up at her father. “Mmn… g’morning…”

“Good morning, dearest. It’s time to get ready for school.”

“Okay…” She yawns and sits up, rubbing her eyes. “… am I late?”

“Not at all, sweetheart. Come down for breakfast when you’re ready. Don’t forget your school bag.” He turns and leaves the room as he hears her get up, and makes the executive decision to go see if he can prod his fiancé out of bed. It should be an easy enough task, so long as he promises breakfast.

The light’s streaming in through the bedroom window now, though he knows that the light won’t be waking Tyrian up by any means. Tyrian’s just where he left him, boneless and limp in the sheets. His hair is a bit of a mess, sleep loosening it from its braid but not unbraiding it entirely. The doctor laughs a little bit, and leans in to give him a kiss, shaking his shoulder a little bit in order to wake him, though Tyrian just grumbles at him and pulls the covers up over his head.

“Wake up, darling.” Arthur laughs, settles down on the edge of the side of the bed and lifting the blanket up to peer under it at his fiancé. “Are you going to come see your daughter off to school, darling? She’ll be so terribly upset if her Daddy doesn’t come downstairs to have breakfast with us before school.”

“That’s terrible. You’re terrible.”

“Am I terrible for telling you the truth? Come on, I’m making eggs.”

“Eggs?”

“We need to go grocery shopping. So yes. Eggs.”

“… omelettes?”

“I think that can be arranged.”

“Oh fine.” Tyrian oozes out from his nest to give the doctor a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him from getting up before he’s finished with him. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“I’ll be waiting, dearest.”

“You’d better be waiting with an omelette.”

“Of course, darling.”

Once Tyrian releases him in order to get up and slither into the bathroom, Arthur returns downstairs to fix breakfast. Omelettes for himself and Tyrian, scrambled eggs for Penny. He’s just gotten the plates on the table, poured his tea and Tyrian’s coffee, and set Penny’s water on the table, when Penny and Cricket come downstairs, Penny dressed for school, carrying her backpack and Cricket’s harness, Cricket trotting behind her.

“That was quick,” the doctor chuckles, patting his daughter’s head as she passes to let Cricket outside to run around and do what he needs to do before his harness goes on for the day. “Now, you remember that you have a doctor’s appointment today? I’ll be picking you up around eleven-thirty.”

“I remember.”

“Ask your afternoon teachers to email you any work they’d like you to do.”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Good girl. Feed Cricket and start on your breakfast. I’ll let him back in.”

“Okay…”

By the time Penny’s fed Cricket and started on her eggs, Tyrian finally makes his appearance, dropping a kiss on Penny’s head as he slides into his chair at the table, greeting her and the doctor before digging into his food. Cricket digs in as well when he finally ambles through the kitchen and reaches his bowl. The four of them eat in relative quiet, and when they’re finished, the dishes are loaded into the dishwasher.

“It’s time to go, Penny,” Arthur informs her as she secures Cricket’s harness. He picks up his own bag, and watches her snatch her backpack from the chair it had been placed on. “Don’t forget your appointment.”

“I won’t!”

“Good.”

Penny shuffles over to the other man in the room, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Bye, Daddy! I’ll see you later!”

“You too, baby girl,” Tyrian laughs. He’s given a kiss by Arthur as the doctor walks by, snatching his keys from the counter, and laughs louder. “And I’ll see _you_ later too.”

“You certainly will.”

“Home in time for dinner?”

“We should be. Penny has an appointment at twelve-thirty, we should be home before four, unless she’s suddenly developed lupus or a previously-undiscovered parasite.”

“Oh don’t even joke.”

“Call your mother when you have a moment, by the way, she sent me an email saying she’s found a caterer but couldn’t remember what we wanted to do with all that.”

“You know I have all day.” He frowns: Arthur’s the one who keeps track of all their schedules, not only does he know for a fact that Tyrian doesn’t go into the shop at all on Thursdays, but he knows for a fact that Tyrian has absolutely nothing else to do that day. “It’s your wedding too, why didn’t you answer her?”

“To give you an excuse to talk to your mother.”

Tyrian laughs, and the doctor is given another, less-quick kiss before he, Penny, and Cricket vanish out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for today were either modern or fantasy au, and I've been hammering out some serious modern au stuff for them, so that's what y'all got. It's short, and not my best, and I've known about this week for long enough to have written something better than this, but in my defense...


End file.
